


Imaginative

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Severus worries about Harry sometimes.





	Imaginative

“Are you _sure_ it's normal?” Severus asked worriedly, the kind woman sitting across from him smiled.

“Yes, he's just a very imaginative child.” She assured him. Severus and Harry had been coming to her regularly for a few months. Severus was a fairly classic, overly nervous, somewhat new, parent... she had several of them. When people came from situations like Harry's it was a normal response to be worried about any little oddities they may be showing, but for the most part her business had taught her that children were strange, regardless of circumstance.

Severus frowned and turned to look out through the slightly ajar door. Harry had been left in the waiting room while they had a quick chat, and for some reason he had felt the need to turn the small round table, that usually housed pens, crayons and an assortment of ripped, crumpled or previously scribbled on paper – all of which was now strewn all over the floor - over. Harry, plus a few other children of varying ages were perched on the underside of the table. Some seemed to be paddling, using rulers as oars, and one surly looking child was having a good time pretending to be a shark, shaking the table while humming the ' _Jaws_ ' theme, as other's on the boat were fending him off with crayon missiles. Harry stood at the head of the ship, captaining it, a piece of paper with a ship's wheel drawn on it held out in front of him, using it to steer, as he tried to organise the rest of their sea voyage yet still keep them all safe from the shark and the troubled waters.

“Harry you're cleaning all that up before we leave.” He said firmly, Harry nodded and gave him an in character ' _Aye aye_ ' before going back to his game. Lurching himself dramatically as though a sudden wave had over taken them.

He looked back to the psychologist who just gave a small smile. “ _Very_ imaginative.” She reiterated.

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Imaginative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508782) by [NearMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearMiss/pseuds/NearMiss)




End file.
